Pacific Front
Allied Nations * China (most Japanese national forces, until Singularity) * Foehn Revolt (some Kanegawa Industries stationed in Japan, more non-KI Japanese joined since Tainted Empire) |tactics = * Cryogenic weaponry * Long-range assaults |arsenal = See Arsenal |leader = Unknown |capital = Tokyo }} The Pacific Front '''(often shortened to '''PF) is one of three subfactions of the Allied Nations. Official description The Pacific Front is the most recent member of the Allied forces, quickly joining when the threat of communist China began to loom on the horizon. Due to the need to quickly mobilize as many forces as possible in preparation for the war, the Pacific Front arsenal is partially comprised of former civilian or law enforcement machines converted into military weapons. Combining long range assault and cryogenic technology, the Pacific Front offers a lot of versatility to their allies. Their hero Norio, donning the mighty ‘Garuda’ power armor, and their Black Eagle fighter jets once again assert the absolute dominance of the Allied forces over the skies.Allied Information page on the official Mental Omega website History Third Great War The Pacific Front was formed in the early days of the Third Great War, in response to the potential threat of socialist China. Japan, which was separated from American colonial ruleDragonstorm briefing, was a core component of the Pacific Front, in addition to South Korea and AustraliaHailstorm official description. When the Soviets launched an offensive against North America and Europe, the Pacific front was not affected. Instead, they planned to invade the defensively-weak Russian Primorsky Krai, although their offensive later failed. However, the Pacific Front and China had formed a secret alliance, and most of the Japanese Pacific Front troops were obeying China's actions - especially after China occupied Japan, though the formation time of this alliance was unknown. Even so, there were a small number of Allied loyalists opposing China, who were mainly stationed in the Kyushu region, led by Norio Tomokawa. They even helped the Allies organize a hidden rescue operation in Kyoto. On the other side, the small amount of Pacific Front oversea troops provided part of weaponry and tech support to the European Alliance, including a group of members from Kanegawa Industries who were directly involved in the Paradox Project, transferred to Europe in the said operation. And another Pacific Front oversea forces who cooperate well with the Euro Alliance participated in the actions of stealing American technology with them, and destroyed the magnetized Eiffel Tower with the Mercury Satellite under their control, although the Radio Towers in Devon Island and the uplink in Hawaii were later destroyed. Shortly after the failure of Soviet Union's attack on Britain, China declared war on the Soviet Union, and most Japanese Pacific Front forces also joined China's attack on the Primorsky Krai again. However, the Sino-Pacific Alliance broke down due to an unidentified conflict shortly after they failed in the battle of Primorsky Krai. Their attempt to use the new Hailstorm to attack the Chinese/North Korean defense facilities was also unsuccessful. Eventually, these Pacific Front defectors were suppressed by China, Japan backed to the state of Chinese occupation and the South Korea died under the fierce attack of the North Korea. Mental Omega War Two years later, the parties of the Pacific Front remained unreconstructed. The Norio-led forces came to North America and participated the battle of protecting the Weather Controller that succeeded from Euro Alliance and they joined the Paradox Expedition Forces. Norio himself was joined in eliminating multiple threats from the Amazonas rainforest, while other troops were heading to San Juan to help evacuate the American forces there. The Pacific Front also participated in the later stages of the war, including the attack on Zaire and the battle of Cape Town, where a Pacific leading force suffered the mind control of Epsilon Army, but they broke free in the rescue of the European Alliance forces. In addition, the Pacific Front was part of the Allied offensive forces in the battle of Antarctica, where Norio led them acting the anti-encirclement task against Epsilon after the Battle of Weddell Sea, although whether they were alive or dead is not confirmed yet. At the same time, other parties represented by the native Kanegawa Industries in Japan left their country and joined the Chinese rebels who claimed to be "The Revolt" in Hokkaido, after escaping from China's blockade and Epsilon's aggression. Arsenal Structures Defenses Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Support powers See also * United States * European Alliance References zh:太平洋阵线 Category:Subfactions Category:Allied Nations